


Haunted By Dreams Of You

by smutfiction6



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Smut, clit work, learning to masturbate, the parents interrupt cause naturally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutfiction6/pseuds/smutfiction6
Summary: At the tail end of puberty, Sarah has been having some pretty promiscuous dreams about a certain Goblin King. Jareth is more then excited to help her out





	Haunted By Dreams Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I cannot get enough of this pairing!

“Sarah? Sarah you're going to miss the best part wake up!” Jenna whined as she kicked Sarah's foot causing her to stir and slowly open her eyes. Sarah was in the most blissful sleep of her life, well for the past two months at least.

“What did I miss?” She asked groggily while sitting up in the large armchair and fixing the blanket that had gotten tangled as she slept.

“Just everything!” Elise answered giving Sarah the stare down.

Of course, she had fallen asleep. At night no matter how hard she tried she kept having really weird dreams. About someone, she should not be dreaming about.

“What's going on with you anyway? You almost fell asleep in Mr. Thomas' class yesterday?” Jenna asked tilting her head.

Sarah had to lie, how was she supposed to tell them

_Well, you see when I was fourteen I wished my baby brother away and the goblin king himself came to take him away. Now I can't stop having weird sex dreams about the goblin king and I kind of regret saying no to him in the first place. If I did say yes I for sure wouldn't be in this situation right now. Anyway, pass the popcorn!_

 Sarah just shrugged and replied with “You know exams and prom and all the stress of graduating high school. I haven't slept for the past couple months. Nothing major though.”

 Both girls nodded their faces illuminated from the light of the movie still playing in the background. Sarah could hear the swell of the music and without looking knew the main characters were kissing or about to kiss.

 Elise sniggered and said “well I wondered if you were dreaming of braaad”

 Sarah could feel the blush rising on her cheeks and she pushed her dark hair back as both girls giggled.

 “Alas, only in his dreams do I think or even dream about him!” Sarah said in a dramatic fashion clutching her hands to her heart. Three years of drama as an elective really paid off.

 “He is so hot though!”

 “The hottest!”

 “And yet-” Sarah interjected “so immature at the same time. He asked me out by throwing an eraser at me like who does that.”

 “It's kind of romantic,” Jenna said winking and grabbing more popcorn.

_Not as romantic as being put in the prettiest gown and dancing with the handsomest king at the ball._

 

“Yeah super romantic I bet for prom he will throw a whole pack of erasers!”

All three girls broke out into giggles and Sarah was glad that everything was light-hearted again. She just didn't know how to explain the true reason why she was not sleeping. She was at the tail end of puberty, the acne was almost gone and her boobs kind of sort of came in. The sex dreams were something that really threw her off. You could cover up acne and stuff your bra if you really had to, but waking up drenched in sweat and feeling every fiber of your being crying out to be touched, played with. Well, that was something she didn't know how to deal with.

 

“Well, Jenna we should head home. It's supposed to rain later.” Sarah said getting up from the couch as the credits of the movie played in the background.

Jenna got up too and Elise walked them to the door.

“You know the drill ladies, text me when you get home okay!” They all nodded and left the house, Sarah going right, Jenna going left.

It was a cooler October night and Sarah wrapped her sweater around herself to keep out the cold as she walked home. She only lived one street over and didn't mind walking in the night.

 

By the time Sarah made it up to the door, she was sleepy again. Everything felt so peaceful so relaxed. She knew she was going to go upstairs put on her comfiest pj's and try to fall asleep. Every light in the house was out and when she unlocked the door she was met with silence.

“Must still be at the movies,” Sarah mumbled to herself. Some superhero movie had come out last week and Toby bugged and bugged and bugged until her parents gave in to take him.

Sarah made her way up the stairs occasionally turning on lights so the house didn't feel so big and empty. The wind howled outside and she took out her phone to text Elise, stopping in the bathroom to brush her teeth.

 By the time she made it back to her bedroom, she could hear the rain soft on the windows and she thought about how great it would be to sleep with the window open and the soft sound of rain.

 However when Sarah opened her bedroom it was not as empty as the house, in fact, a figure, a very male figure was lounging on her bed. She would have screamed if she didn't recognize the hair.

 

“J-Jareth what are you doing here?” She asked flicking on the light to get a good look at him.

 There he was. Perched on her bed in dark gray tights with his high boots. His white shirt was open to reveal his chest but what caught her the most was the grin on his face. He looked dangerous but also she felt safer than ever with him there.

 

“Well Sarah, hello.” He said breathing her name which caused her to shiver.

 

“What are you doing here?” She asked again. Letting herself in the room shutting the door hoping and wishing he couldn't hear her beating heart.

 “I wanted to come to see you. It had been dreadfully long hadn't it?” He asked with a smirk and tilt of his head. Always playing games with her.

 “You never came to visit? Ever. I always asked about you and well-” She stopped talking as to not get Hoggle in trouble. He always said the King was embarrassed that someone had beat him at his own game and was pouting in his big castle.

 “Enough about me lets talk about you,” Jareth said his eyes dancing mischievously.

 “What about me?” She asked cautiously heading over to the vanity to take out her earrings.

 “Well someone told me you were having some odd..... dreams. Is that true?”

 

Her head whipped up fast and she stared at him through the mirror. How did he know? He suddenly appears and thinks she's going to spill her guts about the dreams she has been having about him. No way.

 

“I don't know what you're talking about.” She said in a cool tone hanging up her earrings and spinning to face him.

 “Oh, Sarah don't lie to me you are the only person who has beaten my labyrinth do you think I wouldn't keep a close eye on you.” He asked sitting up and running a finger over his bottom lip.

 “Sending Hoggle to spy on me then?” She snapped.

 

He tilted his head back and laughed.

 “Him? Oh goodness no he is no longer faithful to me. I let him live in the castle but don't use him anymore. He is useless.”

 

Sarah blinked at him. She was expecting something much more harsh, like the bog of eternal stench.

 “Well okay then. What do you want?” Sarah said placing her hands on her hips and trying to look menacing.

 “Oh it's not about that dear girl.” he cooed standing up now. “It's about what you want.”

 

Jareth walked to he slowly and her heart pounded in her chest.

 “How did you know I was having....dreams?” She asked.

 “Sarah, I can rearrange time, I can turn the world upside down and you think you can hide your little fantasy from me.”

 She bit her lip anxiously and his eyes darted to her lips before back up to her face.

 “Well yeah, I'm having dreams about you so what!” She asked knowing it sounded immature.

 “Have you been enjoying them?” He smirked and winked at her.

 

“What?” She asked

“Have you been enjoying them. I did work hard on them you know.” He replied placing his own hands on his hips.

 “You- You made me dream that stuff?” She asked incredibly angry. He was the reason she could never sleep. He was playing mind games again. She was so angry she wanted to hit him, to scream at him or maybe kiss him.

 “Sarah. The first time or two I did make you dream that. Then after your own mind took over. I only helped you by placing myself in your dream. Your body and hormones did the rest.” he explained.

 

She leered at him before speaking. “So what do you want. Want to taunt me well ha ha ha so funny.” She deadpanned.

 

He stepped towards her changing the whole energy in the room. He was close now where she could breathe him in, look deep into those mismatched eyes and if she really wanted, kiss him. The possibilities had her head reeling

 

“Taunt you. Well no I want to show you how to take care of your needs.”

 

She blinked at him. Not expecting that. Did he still have feelings for her?

 

“What can't get your own hands dirty.” She said in a flirty tone which caused him to groan and stare down at her.

 

“If anything you're taunting me. Besides touching yourself is normal Sarah and I would be delighted to teach you. I will admit I was always fascinated with you. Even at fourteen, you were a brave and beautiful girl. Now standing in front of me with wants and needs its just so different.” He explained.

 

She nodded slowly already feeling herself get wet because of him. The boys tended to talk about it freely and be rowdy about the whole thing but girls were quieter and reserved and Sarah didn't know any girl who did. Or maybe they didn't talk about it.

 "Girls don't I mean-” But Sarah was fumbling for excuses. She was scared but also excited.

 

Jareth laughed softly and brought her towards the bed.

 

“Now do as I say, Sarah, I will introduce you to a world you have never experienced before I want to- I need to take care of you.” He begged.

 Sarah nodded silently and a slow smile appeared on the Goblin King's face.

 “Now take off your clothes.” He demanded. He must have seen the shocked look on her face because he quickly said: “Sarah you can only take off the bottoms if you like, get under the covers so I don't see if you feel self-conscious.”

 He turned around and she carefully and slowly dropped her pants and climbed under the covers. Fear was racing through her but the excitement of it all was eclipsing the fear.

 She did, however, wonder how she got here. Just mere hours ago she was with her friends watching some romantic movie and joking about high school boys. Now she was half naked in her bed with a man in her room getting ready to teach her how to touch herself.

 

“Ready?” She asked putting an end to her racing thoughts.

 

“Yes.”

 Jareth licked his lips and seemed to be fighting a battle in his own head. He was almost twitching to race to her and take care of her himself. She liked that.

 “Put your finger down there, you'll feel a little nub which is the as I like to call it a pleasure spot. It should be at the top of your-”

 She gasped as pleasure shot through her veins in lightning speed.

 Jareth chuckled and continued.

 “Now go slow and begin to make small circles. We won't do any penetration.......yet.”

 

She was obedient in his instructions and found herself soon enough feeling really really good. Jareth, on the other hand, seemed to be struggling to hold himself back.

 

“Now you might want to think of something really sexy. Something that turns you on.” He winked at her which caused her to roll her eyes.

 

In her mind's eye, she got transported back to the ballroom those years ago...

_She walked along the ballroom taking in how everything was a lot less scary. The people with the masks were now normal people joking and laughing and drinking. Why had they seemed so scary before, maybe because she was younger? She, of course, looked for him. She always did but this time it felt different. More urgent. She needed to find him and find him now._

 

_She bumped into someone while looking for him and to her surprise, it was a nice guy about her age. With blonde hair and green eyes. He smiled at her kindly and took her hand and lead her to the dance floor._

 

_The music was poetically slow and they danced in almost a romantic way. His hands firm on her hips and him looking down at her with those long lashes._

 

_When he spun her she let out a giggle and he cracked a smile before spinning her back in._

 

_The room around her twirled and no one seemed to be gazing at her like last time. It was just him, the beautiful stranger and she liked that._

 

_Suddenly a strong hand come to her shoulder and she turned around to find Jareth there, staring the man down with a clenched jaw._

 

“ _mine,” he said in a growl causing the guy to let her go and disappear into the people._

 

_Before she could protest he grabbed her and began a slow dance with her. This time it was not as innocent as the first. There was a heat in the air and a tension that was between them, especially when he pushed himself into her and she looked up into his eyes._

 

“ _Let's go somewhere.” She said surprising herself with that suggestion. He smirked and danced her to the edge of the floor and then scooped her up and carried her into a room._

 

_It was so romantic and spontaneous she laughed out loud as he dropped her on the bed and began to slowly, kiss down her body, starting at her cheeks and working his way slowly down her neck._

 

_She stopped laughing immediately and sucked in a breath as his hands made work of her buttons and strings holding her dress up._

 

_He got the bodice off and began to kiss her breasts softly and slowly as she moaned and reached out to hold onto something, something to anchor her or she was scared she would float away in absolute bliss._

 

_Her hands snaked into his hair and he looked up and grinned._

 

“ _Let me take care of you, my Queen.” He whispered as his hands worked there way down her body. To her legs and to her throbbing core._

 

“ _Please-” She moaned as he spread her legs slowly and ran his hands up and down them with amazement like he couldn't believe he got her._

 

“Yes,” Sarah breathed in the real world as everything felt good. She had almost forgotten he was in the room watching her intensely. If she had opened her eyes she would see him palming himself and getting just as lost in it as she would.

 “Feels good doesn't it?” He asked her.

 

All she did was nod and tilt her head back exposing her sweaty neck to him. The air in the room was heated and electric and if he didn't have this self-control he would ravish her. She looked gorgeous like this. Spread out like a wanton whore touching herself because of him. It was the hottest thing he had seen in quite some time.

_His hands worked up and down her legs and Sarah was becoming impatient with it all. He was a tease and a good one at that. She was falling apart with him simply touching her legs. Every time he got close to her vagina she would suck in a breath and he would laugh a throaty growl before his hands traveled back down._

 

“ _Jareth please!” She whined looking up at him. He looked wild. Like he wanted to take her right here right now but also wanted to give her the best experience._

 

“Jareth” She moaned causing his eyes to widen and a dangerous smirk to slide onto his face.

 He could see she was getting close now. The desperation had set in and she was starting to buck into her own hand. Her body gleamed with sweat and she could not stop biting her lip. She was in her own little world, her own little bubble and Jareth relished the feeling that she was thinking of him.

Suddenly the magic broke a car door slammed outside. Her family was home.

 

Jareth's head whipped to the window and then back at her. Sarah's eyes were open and she looked wild. Her mouth was parted and her hand had frozen. He raced to her and held her hand over her head. Her breath was coming out wild and he wanted nothing more than to finish her right here. They didn't have time.

 “Jareth please.” She whined looking deep into his eyes. He buried his face into her hair and spoke into her ear.

 “Sarah I can come back later and give you what you want. Please though you must calm down.”

 The front door opened.

 

Jareth sat up.

 

“I'll be back later tonight I promise.” He said smoothing her hair back from her face, guilt taking over him.

 “Jareth.” She said in a panicked tone. She was close alright and had just lost it. At the edge and didn't go over. His heart broke for her.

 “I promise I will be back. Pretend you are asleep.”

 Then he vanished in thin air leaving her in bed scared and heart racing at what she had experienced.

 

“Jareth good you are back we need-” Before the goblin could continue Jareth stormed past him and bellowed that no one interrupts him or else. He stormed up to his room and slammed the heavy door.

 

He then got out a crystal and spun it in his fingers watching her. She was a good actress of course. When her dad came in she did as she was told and pretended she was asleep. He had to go back. He had to finish it.

====================================================================================

 

Sarah woke to a gloved finger tracing small circles on her upper thigh. After he left she had fallen into a deep sleep and now was agitated that someone was waking her up.

 When she opened her eyes she saw him.

 Jareth the god damn Goblin king teasing her and pressing his finger to her lips to make sure she was quiet.

 The secrecy and heat of it all got her quite wet and when he went down there with a bare finger she bucked up into his hand right away.

 

“My you are a horny thing.” He remarked quietly as he began to play with her in an urgent manner. The teasing and the games were over for him and she was grateful.

 His hands were skilled alright the one making circles ranging from slow to fast, the other hand working at her breasts. All the while he was staring at her with such intent passion she wished she could have this every night.

 His hand sped up and he let go of her breast to brace himself on the bed. He then leaned down and pressed the softest kiss to her lips. She moaned and he chuckled into her skin.

 Suddenly she felt it. The heat the fire, she was close and soon to be coming undone.

 

“Jareth-” she sighed feeling like she should give him some warning of course.

 

“I got you, Sarah. You might feel a sensation like you have to use the washroom but fight through. You have to.” He warned.

 She wanted to tease him about how un-sexy it was to talk about a bathroom at a time like this but his hand sped up wiping her mind of any thoughts she had.

 

“C-close” she whined as she gripped onto his shoulder.

 

“Let go my darling. I've got you.”

 

With that, she came

 She stuttered out a moan as she road the high of her first orgasm. The room was hot and spinning and she never wanted to come down from this feeling.

 He held her tight as she rode out the pleasure. Gasping for air and slumping into his arms, breathing hard.

 They were silent for a long time. Jareth holding her tight and Sarah unable to speak just letting him hold her there, while the rain outside became more persistent.

 Jareth eventually got up and opened the window, letting the cool October air in and cooling Sarah right down. She thanked him and he smiled softly.

 As her world came back into focus she realized a lot of things. For one, the goblin king had just got her off. Two, she was basically naked in front of him. Lastly three, he was incredibly hard and those tights were doing him no favors.

 He noticed her eyes cast downwards and let out a throaty laugh.

 

“I'll deal with that later Sarah, for you need some sleep. That can be your next lesson.”

 She rolled her eyes with the biggest smile on her face.

 “Goodnight Sarah.” He called already sounding so far away.

 

“Wait!” She exclaimed sitting up.

 

He tilted his head waiting for her question.

“Will I ever get to touch you.”

 He grinned and said.

 

“In due time. Goodnight Sarah.”

 

“Night Jareth,” she whispered already half asleep.

 

By the time Jareth made it back to the castle, it was quiet. The goblins must have been asleep and thank goodness for that he had some business to take care of and a beautiful no longer a girl, but a woman, to think about.


End file.
